


Don't Touch Him

by Sciam_98



Series: Don't [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Beta Liam, Bottom Liam, Crying Liam, Cute Ending, Cute Liam, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Liam, Liam Dunbar & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Love, M/M, McCall Pack, My First Smut, Puppy Liam, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Sad Liam, Sad Scott, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sciam-Relationship, Scott McCall in love, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, ScottXLiam, Smut, Stiles is a good friend, Top Scott McCall, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, post-season, sciam, werewolf mates - mencion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciam_98/pseuds/Sciam_98
Summary: Scott siempre había sido un buen Alfa, siempre ayudando a todos y estando siempre para su Beta, Liam, pero...Los Alfas no tocan a sus Betas de la misma forma en la que Scott quiere tocar a Liam.Los Alfas no aman a sus Betas de la misma forma en la que Scott ama a Liam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La historia, trama y los hechos aquí narrados son completamente míos, se prohíbe su plagio y adaptación.

Scott siempre había sido un buen Alfa, siempre ayudando a todos y estando siempre para su Beta, Liam, pero desde hace un mes que Scott se cuestiona si realmente sigue siendo un buen Alfa, después de todo los Alfas no piensan en aprovecharse de sus Betas en cualquier oportunidad que tengan, por lo menos no de la misma forma en la que Scott quiere hacerlo con Liam.

Los Alfas no ven a sus Betas de la misma forma en la que Scott ve a Liam.

Los Alfas no piensan en sus Betas de la misma forma en la que Scott piensa en Liam.

Los Alfas no tocan a sus Betas de la misma forma en la que Scott quiere tocar a Liam.

Los Alfas no desean a sus Betas de la misma forma en la que Scott desea a Liam. 

Los Alfas no aman a sus Betas de la misma forma en la que Scott ama a Liam. 

Después de mucho pensarlo, Scott decidió que no era un buen Alfa, por lo menos no uno bueno para Liam. Él no merecía un Alfa como Scott, no merecía un Alfa que quisiera aprovecharse de él.

Cada vez que Scott miraba a Liam se recordaba a sí mismo que lo que sentía estaba mal, Liam era siempre tan bueno, tierno y lindo con él que Scott no se podía dar el lujo de decepcionarlo de esa forma, porque si Liam se diera cuenta algún día de lo que Scott siente sabría que no es el increíble y buen Alfa que él cree que es.

Scott no quería hacerlo, no quería rendirse, no se rendiría, no le fallaría a su Beta, no le fallaría a Liam, no pensaría en Liam de otra forma que no fuera como su amigo, como su Beta.

Así que Scott lo decidió, lo decidió en el momento en el que Liam lo miró con una gran sonrisa después de que Scott anotara y lograra así la victoria para el equipo de Lacrosse esa noche, él no perdería esa sonrisa, él no perdería a Liam.

Él no lo tocaría. 

(...)

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Scott dejó de tener contacto corporal con Liam, no lo tocaba en absoluto, no lo abrazaba, no le ponía una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, como comúnmente solía hacer cuando Liam se sentía mal o estaba triste, ni siquiera le daba la mano para saludarlo.

La primera semana Liam se dio cuenta de esto, Scott lo sabía, él siempre notaba las miradas de confusión que Liam le dedicaba cuando evadía su contacto y cercanía, pero él no hacía más que sonreír tratando de hacerle creer que no pasaba nada. 

La segunda semana Liam dejó de mandarle miradas confusas, ahora cada vez que Scott lo evadía de esa forma Liam simplemente lo miraba tristemente y se alejaba, a Scott le dolía ver la cara de tristeza de Liam pero no podía hacer nada, prefería eso a que Liam lo odiara así que Scott seguía contestando sus miradas con una sonrisa.

La tercer semana dejaron de ser miradas de tristeza para convertirse en simples sonrisas decaídas del Beta hacia su Alfa y Scott seguía respondiendo igual. 

La cuarta semana fue el límite para el pequeño Beta, después de todo fue en esa semana durante un partido de Lacrosse contra Devenford que Liam fue derribado brutalmente por Brett, cosa que Scott pudo haber evitado si se hubiera acercado a él para cubrirle mientras llevaba la pelota.

Pero Scott no lo hizo, porque él no podía acercarse. 

Se quedó parado en medio del campo mientras veía como su Beta se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, Scott se encontraba tieso en su lugar, sin poder moverse por la sorpresa, y le dolía no poder correr hacia él y ayudarle, tomar su dolor, consolarlo. El Alfa simplemente siguió en su lugar y fue en el momento en el que Stiles corrió hacia Liam para ayudarle que reaccionó y se dio cuenta de las miradas de decepción que le daban Kira, Malia y Lydia desde las gradas, la mirada de enojo que le dedicaba Stiles por no ayudar al menor, pero lo que más le dolió fue ver los ojos llorosos y mirada triste que Liam tenía en el instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Y aún así, él no se acercó.

En este punto Liam dejó de buscar el contacto de Scott, pero eso no fue todo, cuando se encontraban en el pasillo, los vestuarios y comedores Liam simplemente lo miraba y se alejaba, y Scott no podía sentirse más miserable, después de todo él había provocado esto, él había alejado a Liam, él lo había lastimado. 

Luego de lo ocurrido en ese mes Scott no estaba seguro de que su decisión fuera la correcta, pasados unos días del accidente en el campo con Liam todos lo trataban de forma extraña, Kira no le decía nada, simplemente le sonreía compasiva, Malia le gruñía de vez en cuando, Lydia no le hablaba en absoluto y Stiles lo ignoraba por completo, incluso había días en los que lo veía charlando con Liam pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atención de Scott si no la mirada triste que Liam tenía en esos momentos. 

(...)

Era tarde ese día, después del entrenamiento de Lacrosse, Scott se encontraba en los vestuarios terminando de vestirse, parecía que ese día llovería así que se apresuró a salir de ahí para llegar a su casa pronto pero antes de que si quiera pudiera dar tres pasos Stiles se paró frente a él con una mirada fría y dura que le decía que no saldría tan pronto como imaginó.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien, qué?

— No te hagas el idiota Scott, sabes porqué estoy aquí. 

— No realmente, me has estado ignorando durante días así que cómo podría saberlo.

— Sabes perfectamente el porqué, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien y no me refiero sólo a lo que pasó en el partido, me refiero a todo lo que ha pasado estas semanas.

Scott se congeló, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, si no lo hacía le diría todo a Stiles y no quería hacer eso porque si lo hacía Stiles lo obligaría a decírselo a Liam y no quería saber cómo reaccionaría el menor cuando se enterara de lo que Scott siente por él. 

— Stiles, realmente no tengo tiempo ahora, parece que lloverá y no quiero empaparme en el camino, ¿De acuerdo?

— Oh, no te preocupes, eso me tiene sin cuidado, por mí puedes empaparte, encontrar algunos cazadores que pateen tu culo de hombre lobo idiota por el camino mientras te disparan balas de acónito y te tiran en un charco de lodo, con tu motocicleta encima, para después arrollarte con su camioneta, y aún así me importaría una mierda ¿Y sabes por qué?, porque el dolor que sentirías no sería ni la cuarta parte de lo que siente Liam en este momento por todo lo que le has hecho.

— Stiles, por favor.— Scott le suplicó, que Stiles le dijiera eso era como dispararle una bala de acónito en el pecho.

— Stiles nada, ahora ¿Me dirás qué es lo que pasa? o ¿Tengo que sacártelo por las malas?

— Lo siento pero no puedo decirte nada, adiós.— Y entonces Scott salió corriendo de ahí. 

— ¡Será por las malas entonces! 

Llegó pronto al estacionamiento y se subió a su motocicleta, poco antes de arrancar vio como Liam salía del campo hacia los vestidores, pero él no podía volver, no podía hablar con él o todo se derrumbaría; salió del estacionamiento por fin y se fue a su casa, no quería seguir ahí. 

(...)

Al final la lluvia lo tomó desprevenido en el camino, por suerte no se encontró ningún cazador, como había dicho Stiles, cuando por fin llegó a su casa estaba empapado, dejó su casco en la mesa de la cocina y subió las escaleras para poder cambiarse, al llegar a su habitación se desnudó completamente, se puso unos boxers nuevos y el pantalón de su pijama, cuando estaba a punto de buscar una camiseta la puerta de su casa comenzó a sonar.

No podía imaginar quién estaría tocando con este tiempo, la lluvia estaba más fuerte que antes y se escuchaban algunos truenos, ¿Quién puede estar tan demente como para salir?, y fue entonces cuando recordó que Stiles no es la persona más cuerda del mundo y que bien pudo haberlo seguido para seguir con su charla, que mas bien era interrogatorio, bajó corriendo las escaleras, todavía desnudo de la cintura para arriba, y abrió la puerta mientras hablaba. 

— ¡Stiles!, ¡¿Estás lo–?!

Pero se detuvo al instante, porque la persona que se encontraba frente a él no era el demente y terco de Stiles, no, la persona que se encontraba frente a él, todo empapado de pies a cabeza, con los brazos abrazándose a sí mismo por el frío, era nada más y nada menos que su pequeño Beta, su pequeño Liam.

— Liam..., ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Te importaría tener esta conversación adentro?, porque si no te has dado cuenta estoy empapado y sigue lloviendo aquí afuera. 

— ¡Oh, sí!, yo... lo siento, pasa.

Liam cruzó la puerta y Scott la cerró, Scott no sabía qué hacer, después de todo lo que había pasado no sabía cómo comportarse con Liam, sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas, pero también sabía que el tenerlo en su casa, todo empapado y solos no sería nada bueno. 

— Así que..., ¿Te importaría prestarme algo de ropa?, no soporto estar empapado.

— ¿Eh?, sí, sí..., claro.

Los dos caminaron hacia la habitación de Scott, él por delante de Liam, al llegar el menor cerró la puerta y él no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso, quería que Liam se fuera, no podía tenerlo cerca, no podía tocarlo.

Scott sacó unos pantalones, una camiseta y unos boxers, no estaba seguro de que Liam usaría los boxers o de que siquiera le quedara la ropa, pero por si acaso los tomó, le tendió la ropa y él la tomó rápidamente, a Scott le pareció extraño pero lo olvidó al darse cuenta que posiblemente tenía demasiado frío y quería cambiarse rápido. 

— Puedes cambiarte en el baño.

Liam asiente levemente y se dirige al baño que se encuentra en la habitación, cuando el menor cierra la puerta se deja caer en la cama, no es bueno que Liam esté tan cerca de él, no mientras siga sintiéndose así, no mientras no pueda olvidarlo, necesita hacer algo, necesita que la lluvia se detenga, tampoco puede correr a su Beta de esa forma, no después de todo lo que ya le ha hecho.

La puerta del baño se abrió y él se levantó rápidamente, Liam salía del baño sólo con la camiseta de Scott puesta, que le quedaba por los muslos, y el pantalón en las manos, su respiración se agitó y sus latidos aumentaron, Liam lo miró extrañado, dándose cuenta del cambio tan repentino en sus latidos y respiración.  

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No..., no es nada.— Tragó con dificultad y señaló con su mano el pantalón. 

— Oh, esto, me quedaba demasiado grande y se me caía, creí que podrías tener otro un poco más chico así que no me lo puse..., lo siento.

Liam parecía avergonzado al darse cuenta de la situación pero Scott no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Liam medio desnudo, utilizando su ropa, impregnado de su olor y en su habitación. Esto estaba mal, esto estaba yendo muy mal, Scott se acercó para tomar el pantalón de las manos de Liam, pero él se alejó y lo dejó sobre la silla del escritorio, Scott lo miró extrañado y Liam simplemente desvío la mirada. 

— ¿Qué ocurre, Liam? 

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque a ti? — Scott dio un paso hacia Liam y él retrocedió dos.

— No es eso, yo... realmente quiero, en serio, pero tú no.— Liam miraba a todas parte menos a Scott.

— ¿Qué?

— No tienes que fingir, Scott, sé que no quieres tocarme..., sé que no quieres acercarte a mí.— Liam parecía cada vez más triste y Scott no sabía qué decir. 

— Liam.

— Realmente no sé si hice algo que te molestara o si dije algo que te hiciera sentir mal.

Scott dio un paso hacia Liam, mientras hablaba su corazón se oprimía cada vez más y su mente le seguía gritando...

"¡No te acerques!"

— Te juro que jamás quise hacer o decir algo para que las cosas acabaran así, sé que no soy el mejor Beta del mundo, pero te prometo que cambiaré...

Liam tenía agarrada la camiseta de Scott con los puños fuertemente cerrados y temblando, todo él temblaba y tenía los ojos cerrados.

"¡No te acerques!" 

— Si estás molesto porque no he aprendido a controlarme prometo que trabajaré el doble, entrenaré el doble, tampoco te tocaré más si eso te molesta, haré lo que sea, sólo... por favor...

"¡No lo toques!"

— No te alejes más de mí..., no me dejes sólo.— Liam abrió los ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.— Te necesito. 

Es en ese momento cuando Scott se da cuenta de que no puede más, de que lo necesita como nunca necesitó a alguien, necesita su olor, necesita su calor, necesita tocarlo, Scott necesita a Liam más de lo que imaginaba. 

Él... se rinde.

Scott toma a Liam de la muñeca y lo atrae hacia él, rodea la cintura de Liam con su brazo y con su mano libre toma la cara de Liam, finalmente después de dos meses de esperar lo besa, un beso torpe y desesperado, pero sobre todo lleno de amor y sentimientos. Liam se aferra a los hombros de Scott, como si tuviera miedo de caer si los soltara.

— S-Scott.— Liam jadeó cuando Scott tomó entre sus dientes su labio inferior y lo succionó. 

— Lo siento, pero no puedo más, necesito tocarte, necesito sentirte, lo necesito tanto.

Scott lamió sus labios hasta que Liam los separó, entonces empujó su lengua dentro de su boca, tocaba con su lengua cada rincón de ella, quería recordarla, quería sentirla, necesitaba sentir todo de Liam; lamió su lengua y la tomó entre sus labios succionándola, Liam gimió en su boca y apretó más los hombros de Scott.

Scott tomó a Liam por los muslos y lo levantó, haciendo que Liam enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, caminó hacia la cama y recostó a Liam suavemente, besándolo aún y quedando sobre él, mordió suavemente su labio inferior para después soltarlo y bajar con suaves besos sobre su barbilla y mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se detuvo para dejar pequeñas pero duraderas marcas, después de todo las marcas o heridas de los Alfas tardan más en sanar.

Quería marcar a Liam, quería que todo mundo las viera y supiera que él las había hecho, que Liam era suyo y que nadie podía lastimarlo; nadie podía tocarlo, nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo, sólo él podía, sólo él podía tomarlo de esa manera, nadie más que él. Scott lamió suavemente su cuello y mordió delicadamente, escuchando los jadeos y pequeños gemidos que salían de los dulces y suaves labios de Liam, y que trataba de ocultar poniendo el dorso de su mano sobre su boca mientras la otra se aferraba al hombro derecho de Scott.

Scott dejó el cuello de Liam, no sin antes asegurarse de que haya suficientes marcas que dejen en claro que él estuvo allí, que él tomó a Liam, subió hasta que su cara quedó frente a la de Liam nuevamente, tomó su mano alejándola de su boca y besó sus nudillos para después bajar y besar sus labios suave, y dulcemente, se separó y volvió a mirar esos ojos azules que tenían tantos secretos que él quería y se tomaría el tiempo de descubrir; Liam lo miraba sonrojado pero sus ojos brillaban como nunca, Scott le sonrió tiernamente.

— Quiero oírte, quiero escuchar tu voz.

Scott besó la palma de su mano y Liam se sonrojó aún más, él no sabía todo lo que provocaba en Scott con sus reacciones, hasta la más mínima tenía al corazón del Alfa saltando en su caja torácica; lo besó nuevamente, jamás se cansaría de hacerlo, y pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta que Liam traía puesta, él olía como Scott y eso al mayor le encantaba, subió lentamente la camiseta rozando con sus palmas los pequeños y sensibles pezones de Liam, provocándole un gemido que quedó atrapado entre sus bocas, Scott se separó de él para poder quitarle la camiseta por completo y la lanzó a algún rincón de la habitación, poco le importaba en ese momento dónde acabaría su ropa.

Bajó lentamente con sus besos por el pecho de Liam hasta llegar a sus pezones, tomó con sus labios su pezón izquierdo, comenzó a succionarlo y lamerlo mientras frotaba el otro con su mano en suaves caricias, Liam jadeaba pesadamente por todas las sensaciones que sentía en su sensible cuerpo. 

Scott continuó con su camino después de unos minutos hasta llegar a la evidente erección de Liam que era cubierta por una fina capa de tela, él la besó por encima, la lamió y succionó suavemente provocando que Liam se estremeciera y gimiera alto.

Scott tomó la orilla de los boxers con su boca y los bajó lentamente sin retirar su mirada, que bien podía compararse con la de un lobo mirando a su presa y más por el destello rojizo que cruzó por ellos, de los ojos de Liam quien lo miraba avergonzado y sonrojado hasta las orejas, los boxers llegaron finalmente hasta sus rodillas y Scott se levantó quitándolos con sus manos el resto del camino, tirándolos en la misma dirección que la camiseta, Liam cerró sus piernas y cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos, era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba desnudo, en una situación como esa, eso lo asustaba e intimidaba, sobre todo porque era Scott el que lo miraba y observaba como si fuera la persona más hermosa del mundo y él realmente no se sentía así; no, teniendo a Scott frente a él, a ese Scott con su hermosa sonrisa, su cabello despeinado, y su bronceado y bien trabajado cuerpo, Liam a comparación de él se sentía insignificante, pero Scott no pensaba lo mismo; no, viendo el hermoso y claro cuerpo del menor, sus hermosos ojos azules, y su perfecta y suave piel, Liam no tenía que envidiar a nadie, él era perfecto. 

Scott se acercó a Liam y quitó los brazos de su rostro, besando suavemente su nariz y después sus labios.

— Eres perfecto en todos los sentidos, así que déjame verte. 

Scott le sonrió tierno y dulce, separando sus piernas con cuidado de que no se asustara y Liam se dejó, el mayor lo observó y admiró detenidamente, quería todo de Liam, bajó su rostro hasta la gran erección, poniendo sus manos en los muslos del menor, y la lamió suavemente, Liam gimió y arqueó un poco su espalda, Scott quería más de esas reacciones.

Necesitaba más de ellas.

Mientras lamía y succionaba la notable erección fue bajando hasta llegar a su virgen y rosada entrada, dando unas pequeñas lamidas ahí y logrando que Liam gimiera más fuerte arqueando su espalda y agarrando su cabello con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas debajo de su cuerpo.

— ¡Scott! 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la lengua de Scott penetrar en su entrada, humedeciéndola, el mayor continuó penetrándolo de esa forma y mordiendo los muslos de Liam con suavidad de vez en cuando, disfrutando de los placenteros gemidos y jadeos que el menor hacía por el placer que le estaba provocando; después de unos minutos se detuvo viendo el rosado y húmedo anillo de músculos frente a él sintiendo su pene palpitar de deseo.

Se alejó un poco y sacó un frasco de lubricante de su cajón, echó lubricante en sus dedos y los frotó para calentar el líquido, metió con facilidad el primer dedo en la estrecha entrada, el menor se estremeció al sentirlo y Scott subió su rostro para besarlo, Liam estaba más que relajado para ese momento, todo estaría bien, él estaría bien si era Scott, sólo él podía besarlo, sólo él podía tocarlo de esa manera, sólo Scott podía tomarlo.

Después de unos minutos Scott metió un segundo dedo y Liam gimió, siguió con el tercero y el menor parecía disfrutarlo más, gemía abiertamente por el placer que sentía y fue entonces cuando Scott se alejó, besándolo antes de levantarse por completo para poder desvestirse; se quitó los pantalones de pijama y sus boxers, Liam miraba atento a cada movimiento de su Alfa, hasta que llegó a ver su erección, no era para nada pequeña y delgada, realmente se asustó un poco al pensar que eso entraría en él pero a la vez su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar que pronto Scott estaría dentro de él, tomándolo por completo, marcándolo como suyo.

Scott regresó de nuevo a la cama posicionándose sobre Liam, lo besó profundamente mientras ponía lubricante sobre su pene, succionó su labio inferior mientras poco a poco iba entrando en él, Liam gimió de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, enterrando sus uñas en los bíceps de Scott, quien se asustó un poco ante esto.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿Quieres que pare? — Scott susurró sobre los labios de Liam y él negó.

— No..., no te detengas.— Liam jadeó.

Scott lo besó de nuevo y continuó, finalmente todo estuvo dentro de él, se mantuvo donde estaba besando a Liam hasta que se acostumbrara, no quería lastimarlo, quería que esto fuera especial, quería que Liam supiera lo importante y especial que era para él, luego de unos minutos de besarlo solamente Liam enredó las piernas en la cintura de Scott y él lo tomó como una señal de que podía continuar.

Se alejó un poco de los labios de su Beta y lo miró a los ojos, tomó con su mano derecha sus caderas y con la izquierda sostuvo su peso sobre él, comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio, Liam gimió ante la sensación, era mejor de lo que imaginaba y para Scott también lo fue, continuó con sus penetraciones lentas, acelerando el ritmo poco a poco, besó el cuello de Liam y siguió dejando marcas en él y en su pecho, las embestidas se hicieron más constantes y rápidas, hasta que Scott tocó la zona sensible dentro de Liam que lo tenía gimiendo cada vez más fuerte.

Liam se sostuvo fuertemente con su mano izquierda del bícep de Scott y con la derecha se aferraba fuertemente a la almohada bajo su cabeza, Scott embestía con fuerza contra el menor golpeando su próstata y sintiendo como Liam se apretaba alrededor de su pene cada vez que lo hacía, el mayor tomó por el muslo la pierna izquierda del menor haciendo más profundass y certeras las embestidas, Liam soltó el bícep de Scott aferrándose a su espalda y enterrando sus garras en ella por el placer abrumador mientras que su otra mano rasgaba la almohada que sostenía.

Liam empujó sus caderas al ritmo de Scott haciendo aún más duro y fuerte los empujes, el Alfa cerró con fuerza sus ojos sintiendo la increíble sensación de placer recorriendo su cuerpo, tomó la erección de su Beta y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

— Scott, ¡ahh!... S-Scott, voy... voy a...— Liam no podía dejar de gemir, los cuidados que Scott le daba a su pene se volvían cada vez más rápidos, y también los empujones que chocaban fuertemente contra su próstata. 

— Hazlo..., quiero verte Liam, quiero que te corras para mí. 

Scott golpeó aún más rápido con sus embestidas ese punto en Liam tratando de darle el mayor placer posible, Liam contrajo sus paredes internas por el placer apretando aún más el pene de Scott, provocando que éste gimiera enterrando su cara en su cuello y mordiendo la piel blanca, y sensible, con fuerza, el menor dio un último y fuerte gemido y se corrió en la mano del mayor, bañando también su abdomen, Scott levantó el rostro y dio una última, y fuerte, embestida, corriéndose con la imagen de Liam con sus ojos destellando de amarillo, gimiendo y corriéndose debajo de él. Se sostuvo con cuidado encima de Liam mientras regularizaban sus respiraciones, cuando por fin lo lograron Scott metió su cara en el cuello de Liam y lo abrazó inhalando su olor, se sentía tan tranquilo y en paz así, todo era silencio hasta que Liam habló. 

— ¿Scott?

Liam habló vacilante, Scott se asustó entonces, probablemente Liam se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho, después de todo fue Scott quien lo besó y no lo dejó hablar, ahora Liam lo odiaría, se escondió aún más en su cuello, abrazándolo más fuerte, y asintió lentamente para que Liam supiera que lo estaba escuchando. 

— Gracias. 

Scott se sorprendió con lo que dijo y su corazón empezó a latir como loco, realmente amaba a su pequeño Beta. 

— ¿Y, Scott?

— ¿Sí?

Liam envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Scott y escondió su cara en su cuello, a Scott le pareció jodidamente tierno.

— Te amo.

Su corazón se detuvo y lo único que podía oír era la respiración, y los rápidos latidos del corazón de Liam, rápidamente se alejó e hizo que el menor lo mirara a los ojos, él tenía un leve y hermoso sonrojo, y sus hermosos ojos azules eran iluminados por la pequeña luz de la lámpara que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

— Di eso de nuevo, por favor..., dilo otra vez.— Scott le suplicó a Liam con una mirada de incredulidad, miedo y esparanza.

— Te amo.— Liam lo tomó del rostro y por primera vez esa noche él fue quien lo besó, Scott no podía estar más feliz de lo que estaba en ese momento.

— Dios, Te amo. Te amo tanto, como no tienes una idea, Liam.— Scott lo besó y Liam tampoco podía estar más feliz en ese momento.

(...)

Después de una hora de lo ocurrido, se dieron un buen baño juntos y se pusieron ropa limpia, bajaron por algo de comer y regresaron a la habitación de Scott, esperando a que la lluvia se terminara. Scott se encontraba sentado recargado contra la cabecera de la cama y con Liam recargado contra su pecho mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos manteniendo al pequeño Beta lo más cerca de él que podía. 

Scott le había contado a Liam por qué había dejado de acercarse a él y le había pedido perdón por lo idiota que había sido, en cambio Liam le contó que realmente le había dolido su alejamiento, después de todo él estaba enamorado de Scott desde que lo habían ido a salvar cuando Kate se lo llevó a México, y Scott se siente estúpido y le confiesa que desde entonces él también había sentido algo por él pero decidió ignorarlo, hasta hace dos meses.

Liam también le contó que en realidad todos en la manada sabían que estaba enamorado de él, todos se dieron cuenta a decir verdad, y Scott quiso darse golpes en la pared por ser el único que no se dio cuenta; también le dijo que en realidad fue Stiles el primero en darse cuenta y el que lo apoyó durante este tiempo, aunque sea imposible de creer, Scott debía agradecerle a Stiles por eso.

— Aún tengo una duda.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Por qué viniste a mi casa?

— Oh, eso. Me encontré a Stiles en los vestidores hoy y me dijo que tenías algo muy importante de que hablar conmigo, que tenía que venir a tu casa, en realidad él fue el que me trajo aquí pero nada más me bajé del Jeep él se fue. 

— Así que esto era por las malas.— Susurró Scott con una sonrisa. 

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No importa, sólo pensaba en cómo agradecerle a Stiles esto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque gracias a él por fin tengo a mi pequeño, hermoso y tierno Beta conmigo.

Liam sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que derretía a Scott, jamás se cansaría de ella y nunca más la volvería a perder, finalmente Scott besó a Liam, como lo haría siempre desde ahora, después de todo ahora no es sólo su Beta, si no su novio y compañero hasta el final. 

°°°

02/02/17

**Author's Note:**

> Espero disfrutaran de esta pequeña historia tanto como yo, si te gustó no olvides dejar kudos y tus comentarios <3


End file.
